The Dacho's Death
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: [Collab IntonPutri Ice Diamond & Ochandy] Chapter 3 Update! Sebuah pembunuhan telah terjadi di Kampus! Siapakah pembunuh Dacho sebenarnya? Apakah polisi kampus dapat membekuk sang pelaku? Mari kita lihat, Guys! / COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**"The Dacho's Death"**

 **'**  
 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**  
 **(Boboiboy Belong To Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **Fic Collab By : IntonPutri Ice Diamond & Ochandy**

 **Rate : T semi M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Mystery, Tragedy and Humor? Maybe -_-**

 **Warning! Typo(s), GaJe, Ketakutan yang berlebihan, BaPer(?) what the...? And seribu macam hama pengganggu lainnya dalam fic ini**

 **Haloo~ Disini Ocha yang berbicaraaa~**

 **Karena melihat fandom Boboiboy yang semakin sepi, akhirnya ane berhasil menciptakan Mahakarya(?) bareng Helau (IntonPutri Ice Diamond) yang dijamin bikin kesel setengah hidup nantinya :v Ini merupakan fic collab pertama ane, so? Ocha & Helau Hope you like, Readers...**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Dark Readers? Go Now!**

 **~O.o.O~**

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus membantuku!"

"Tapi Halilintar, itu berbahaya. Membunuhnya sama saja dengan kita mencari celaka!"

"I don't care about that..."

"Jika Yaya lebih dekat dengan Dacho, maka segala cara akan aku lakukan untuk menyingkirkannya..." pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam bercorak merah menyambar itu tersenyum licik.

* * *

Seorang pemuda menyeringai iblis ketika memasuki gudang belakang milik Universitas Rintis Island. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket sementara tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah pisau lipat sedari tadi.

Topi hitam berlambang petir yang ia pakai sedikit lebih terangkat menampakkan wajahnya nan rupawan.

Poninya tersibak angin ketika menutup pintu gudang tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras melihat sosok lemah tidak berdaya dengan kaki terikat tali rafia.

"Halilintar, kau yakin akan melakukan hal 'itu' pada Dacho? Lihat, kasihan dia... Masih ada cara lain untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Yaya bukan?" seorang pemuda muncul dari balik naungan bayangan lemari yang terpantul cahaya lampu.

"Diam kau Taufan!" iris rubynya berkilat. "Dacho malang, apakah kau siap menghadapi kematian?" pemuda penyandang nama Halilintar ini memamerkan pisau lipatnya yang berkilauan.

Dacho, sosok yang dimaksud menatapnya dengan mata berlinang. Mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara karena telah diberi lakban oleh sang 'malaikat maut' (Read : Halilintar).

"Apa? Kau mau aku berbelas kasihan, heh?" Halilintar menarik tengkuk Dacho yang membuatnya langsung terdongak menatap iris merah delima yang mematikan tersebut.

Dacho meronta lemah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ingat Dacho, kau tidak pantas untuk Yaya. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika dirimu hanya tinggal nama!" Halilintar menempelkan pisaunya itu ke leher Dacho.

"Selamat tinggal, Dacho!" Halilintar menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya menorehkan luka yang membuat urat nadi Dacho putus dan memuncratkan banyak darah segar.

"K-kau kejam, Halilintar!" ujar Taufan ngeri.

"Akan aku buat satu kampus geger." Halilintar tertawa lalu menyeret tubuh Dacho yang sudah tak bernyawa ke dalam kampus.

"Hey Halilintar, tunggu aku!" seru pemuda beriris safir merinding karena temannya itu meninggalkannya di gudang sendirian.

* * *

Seorang mahasiswi tengah berjalan riang melewati koridor kampusnya yang sepi, maklum masih pagi. Dirinya bersenandung kecil sambil mengecek kembali isi tasnya.

"Hm, aku selalu menyukai suasana di pagi hari..." gumamnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas Biologi.

Baru setengah perjalanan menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba gadis ini mematung di tempat. Tubuhnya menggigil melihat cairan merah yang terinjak olehnya.

Mahasiswi ini segera berjongkok sambil mencolek jejak tersebut dengan ujung jarinya.

"Da-darah?" gumamnya seraya memandang lurus. Cairan merah ini ternyata memanjang hingga ujung koridor.

"Kyaaaaaa!" jeritnya seraya berlari keluar dari kampus.

* * *

Yaya Yah...

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan gadis yang satu ini. Mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran yang mengambil bidang dokter hewan ini dikagumi oleh semua Mahasiswa.

Parasnya nan cantik, sholehah, berhijab menambah nilai plus baginya.

Dan jangan lupakan!

Boboiboy Halilintar adalah kekasihnya semenjak SMA. Pemuda tampan yang sedari dulu dikaguminya benar-benar menembaknya saat SMA dan tentu saja Yaya sangat bahagia.

Namun, untuk saat ini hubungan mereka mulai renggang dikarenakan Yaya harus melakukan tugas praktek lapangan untuk mempermantap bidang kedokteran yang dia ambil sekarang.

Yaya sadar akan perubahan sikap Halilintar kepadanya, biasanya pemuda itu akan membalas pesannya dipagi hari, atau sekedar berbasa-basi dengannya lewat telepon.

Kini? Jangankan mengangkat telepon, sapaan Yaya saja hanya dibalas dengussan dan lirikkan tajam darinya.

Menurut kabar angin yang dia dengar, Halilintar cemburu dengan Yaya yang lebih dekat dengan Dacho.

'Lah apa salahnya kalau dekat dengan Dacho? Masa sih Halilintar cemburu sama Dacho? Padahalkan aku dengan Dacho hanya sebatas partner praktek lapangan. Ada-ada saja.' gadis berhijab ini membatin.

Ah... Yaya pasti pusing memikirkannya. Gadis ini mempercepat langkahnya memasuki gerbang Universitas Rintis Island.

"Kyaaaaaa! Yaya! Tolong!"

Gedubrak...

Baru saja Yaya ingin melihat siapa orang yang minta tolong kepadanya, eh malah kena tabrak lagi.

"Aduuh, sakitnya pantatku..." ringis Yaya.

"Ma-maaf Yaya, aku tidak sengaja..." lirih orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Hana?! Kau ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi udah jerit-jerit kayak orang sembelit!" gerutu Yaya sambil berdiri.

"Gawat Yaya! Gawat!" seru Hana kembali panik.

"Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Yaya bingung melihat kepanikkan yang terpancar dari raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Ano... itu, ano...-"

"Ano itu gak ada wujudnya Hana, kalau mau ngomong yang jelas dong!" potong Yaya cepat.

"Argh... Hana gak bisa jelaskan disini, kalau begitu ayo ikut sama Hana!" gadis ini menyeret lengan Yaya tidak sabaran.

"E-eh, pelan-pelan dong Hana..." protes Yaya.

"Gak bisa Yaya, ini beneran gawat!" gadis yang mengambil jurusan Biologi itu menolak mentah-mentah protesan dari sahabatnya itu dan terus menyeretnya ke TKP.

* * *

"Coba lihat ini!" Hana melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Yaya dan menunjuk cairan merah yang memanjang pada koridor. Yaya terdiam sejenak, ekspresinya mendadak berubah ketakutan.

"I-ini...-"

"Itu darah Yaya! Darah! Menurut buku biologi yang aku baca, ciri-ciri cairan itu persis sekali dengan darah!" jelas Hana.

"Si-siapa saja tolong mak cik!"

"HAH? MAK CIK KANTIN!" kedua gadis ini bergegas menuju sumber suara.

* * *

"Hiks... hiks... hwuaaa, to-tolonglah mak cik..." isak tangis terdengar dari dalam kantin kampus. Seorang wanita tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengusap sebuah bingkai foto.

"Ada apa mak cik? Kenapa mak cik menangis?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Iya mak cik, mak cik kenapa?" Hana mendekat dan menepuk pelan pundak pemilik kantin kampus tersebut.

"Hiks, hiks... Dacho hilang..." wanita itu semakin tersedu-sedu.

"A-APA?! DACHO HILANG!?"

* * *

Geger sudah satu Universitas Rintis Island. Penemuan darah, Dacho hilang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hwuaaa... Dacho, aku ta-takut dia kenapa-napa! Hwuaaa..." Yaya menangis dipelukan Hana.

Sekonyong-konyongnya Yaya menangis, Hana hanya bisa menghiburnya, walaupun tidak berhasil.

"Sudahlah Yaya, tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hana? Dacho hilang! Aku takut Hana, takut... Jangan-jangan darah di koridor itu darahnya...- hwuaaaa..."

"Yaya, cobalah berfikir positif! Dacho pasti baik-baik saja. Polisi kampus kita sedang menyelidiki kasus ini, jadi kau harus sabar. Kau percaya bukan? Kepada Api, Air, Thorn dan Solar?" Hana mengelus lembut puncak kepala Yaya.

"Aku? Percaya pada polisi kampus yang sableng itu? Tidaak!"

"Tapi kali ini kau harus percaya Yaya, mereka pasti tidak akan mengecewakan gadis cantik sepertimu..." goda sahabatnya.

"Ah Hana..."

* * *

Halilintar...

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan orang yang satu ini?

Dingin, tampan, namun terkesan temperamental dan itulah yang membuatnya nampak tersisih di dalam kampus. Namun dia beruntung masih ada seorang pemuda yang mau berteman dengannya, namanya Taufan.

Pemuda beriris safir itu senantiasa mendukungnya untuk melakukan berbagai hal. Namun, sepertinya Taufan menyesal telah mendukung Halilintar tadi malam. Taufan bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena menyaksikan sendiri kawan karibnya itu menjadi psikopat hanya karena cinta.

Pemuda yang mengenakan topi miring ini berjalan lesu memasuki kampus, sesekali dia menguap lebar sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Pandangannya sayu dilengkapi dua kantong mata hitam yang melingkar. "Hoam..." dia kembali menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinnya. "Argh... ini semua gara-gara Halilintar!" rutuknya kesal menahan kantuk.

Baru saja Taufan ingin melewati koridor penghubung menuju kelasnya ia disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang sering ia tonton dalam berita.

Orang-orang berkumpul seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula.

Karena rasa penasarannya timbul, akhirnya Taufan berjalan mendekat walau terlihat berantakkan.

"Permisi, permisi..." serunya menerobos kerumunan.

Netranya menangkap dua pemuda dengan rompi abu-abu bertuliskan 'polisi kampus' sedang meneliti sesuatu.

"Hm, sepertinya darah ini masih baru. Buktinya masih belum kering sepenuhnya..." pemuda beriris jingga dengan topi yang terangkat sedikit lebih ke atas menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu... tapi, siapa yang mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini? Pasti dia sedang sekarat sekarang." pemuda aquamarine dengan topi yang sedikit lebih rendah menanggapi.

"Mungkin korban lagi sakit perut karena haid dan tidak sanggup berjalan, kemudian dia ngesot dan pembalutnya bocor, maka terciptalah garisan panjang seperti ini. Makanya buat para cewek pake cam, anti kerut anti bocor!" lanjut pemuda bermata jingga sambil meniru iklan yang tak sengaja ia lihat.

Gedubrak...

Setidaknya alasan Yaya untuk tidak percaya dengan polisi kampus memang benar, mereka 'sableng'.

"Dasar konyol..."

Pletak...

Sebuah jitakkan mulus mendarat di keningnya.

"Aduh, sakit tahu! Kamu jahat Air..." pemuda itu mengembungkan pipinya.

Air hanya memutar mata malas sambil mendengus, "Biarin, peduli apa aku? Biar kau tahu rasa Api!" jawabnya.

Sementara Taufan yang sedari tadi merasa jengkel dengan dua saudara kembar ini pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ada apa pak pol?"

"Pak pol, pak pol... Ane masih seumuran sama ente kalee..." Api memberengut.

"Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus darah di lantai koridor ini..." Air mengeluarkan kaca pembesar dan mengarahkannya ke darah yang tercecer tersebut.

Drit... drit... Ai yai yai ilernya petai-petai ai yai yai ilernya petai-petai... Drit... drit...

Tiba-tiba handphonenya Air bergetar.

"Air, kok ringtone hape-mu bunyi mainan hape anak kecil itu?" tanya Api, sedangkan Air hanya diam dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Masyaallah, muka masa kini. Hape-mu masa gitu?!" kaget Api melihat handphone yang dikeluarkan Air adalah merk N*kia Senter.

"Biarin, apa urusanmu?" jawab Air jutek.

"Halo? Dengan PolPusAir,"

"Apa? Dacho hilang?"

"Hm... menurutku ini ada kaitannya dengan darah yang tercecer di koridor..."

"Ya, kalau begitu kita harus selidiki status maksudku kasus ini dengan segera. Semoga berhasil..." pemuda beriris aquamarine itu mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Api.

"Thorn dan Solar, mereka bilang kalau Dacho hilang..." Air memasukkan hape jadulnya ke dalam saku seragamnya.

"Apa? Dacho hilang?!" seru Api, sementara Taufan hanya terdiam.

"Hm, aku punya satu nama di kepalaku..." gumam Air.

Api mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang membenci Dacho selama ini?" tanya Air kepada Api.

"Hanya satu...-" pemuda beriris jingga itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Halilintar!" seru mereka serentak sambil berlalu meninggalkan Taufan yang mematung.

'Oh tidak Halilintar, ini bahaya untukmu!' jerit batin Taufan.

Pemuda ini pun berlari ke tempat dimana Halilintar biasanya nongkrong dan berharap semoga para polisi kampus itu belum menangkapnya.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N : Haaaiii~ Helau disiniiii~~~~! ~v~)7**

 **Haha! Pasti pada kaget aku collab sama kak Ananda, kan, kan, KAN?! /wuih serem**

 **Sebenarnya... memang ide dan segala macemnya dikerjain sama-sama *yang mirisnya Cuma dari Pm Fb TvT. Yaa kak Ananda di Padang akunya di Lampung sih~* Tapi.. ada tapi nih. Yang ngerjain satu Chap ini KAK ANANDA ALIAS OCHANDY T^T**

 **AKU GAK ENAK.. KUKIRA BAKALAN DIKERJAIN SAMA-SAMA CHAPTERNYAAAA.. Apalagi pas liat ceritanya ini.. ugh, GOOD JOB KAK! ;)**

 **Tapi tenang~ Chap 2 saya yang bakal ngerjain kok. Dan yang ngedit-ngedit dikit serta Publishingnya saya juga.**

 **Betewe, ada yang penasaran Dacho itu kayak apa sih? Hayoo~ Mari kita maen tebak-tebakan XDD /plak.**

 **Sekian, *tarik kak Ananda**

 **Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter Selanjutnyaa~!**

 **~Love~**

 ***Ochandy & IntonPutri Ice Diamond***


	2. Chapter 2

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction.**

 ** _A IntonPutri Ice Diamond & Ochandy Collab Fic_**

 ** _Present For You_**

 **The Dacho's Death**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **Holaa~ IntonPutri di sini~!**

 **Saya kembali melanjutkan Fic yang telah kak Ocha buatin awalannya. Makasih kakaaakkk~! Maafkan aku yang udah jarang kontakin kakak X"D. Dan untuk para Reader, maaf ya udah nelantarinnya seminggu.. Aku rada kebagi tugas sekarang. Ff makin banyak, ditambah project Ff baru yang menggunung. Juga gak lupa sama persiapan lomba puisi, dongeng, dan matematika. Hiks.. Aku jadi curhat X"D.**

 **Tanpa banyak bacot lagi..**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Oh iya, hati-hati di sini. Banyak kalimat penuh Capslock XDD.**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

Pemuda dengan iris ruby itu mengulas senyum puas di paras tampannya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak, angin pun menerpa tubuhnya.

Ya, Halilintar kini sedang di tempat ia biasa nongkrong.

Tepatnya...

Ayunan belakang kampus.

What? Beneran?

Iya, beneran! **AYUNAN BELAKANG KAMPUS**!

Wuih gila, cakep-cakep gini senengnya maen ayunan. Author Helau dan Ocha pun sampai ngakak guling-guling pas ngeliat scene ini.

Okeh, Back To The Story.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu. Ia tatap benda tajam yang kini sudah ternodai dengan cairan merah yang sudah agak mengering dan berbau anyir. Seringai lebar pun terukir di wajahnya.

Drap drap drap!

Mendengar langkah orang lain yang mendekat, Halilintar langsung memasukkan benda yang ternyata adalah pisau lipatnya. Seringainya pun hilang digantikan dengan wajah datar khas Halilintar itu sendiri.

"Ha-Halilintar!"

Oh, panjang umur. Halilintar sudah ketakutan setengah mati kalau yang mendekat tadi adalah polisi kampus yang hendak menangkapnya. Dan, ternyata itu hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang menyaksikan tindakan keji yang baru ia lakukan pada Dacho.

"Ada apa?" Halilintar menghentikan laju ayunannya, dan kini menatap orang yang ternyata adalah Taufan itu dengan intens. "Seperti ada sesuatu yang—,"

"GAWAT! MEREKA MENGETAHUINYA!"

"HEI HEI, TAK PERLU TERIAK!"

"KAU KAN JUGA TERIAK!"

"AARRGHH!" Halilintar mengerang frustasi, mengacak rambutnya sampai topinya menghadap ke kiri. Pikirannya kalut, dan tentu saja panik.

Siapa sih, yang gak panik jika sudah jadi buronan polisi kampus?

'Ugh, kalau Yaya pun sampai mengetahuinya juga dan aku mendapat hukuman—ah! Persetan dengan hukuman! Sekarang aku harus melarikan di—,'

 **[Ekhem! Perhatian semuanya!]**

Perhatian Halilintar dan Taufan tertuju pada suara yang kini menggema di seluruh kampus. Suara yang keluar dari seluruh pengeras suara yang ada di kampus itu.

 **[Perkenalkan, saya Air, yang mewakili seluruh polisi kampus.]**

Skak!

Halilintar kini sukses berkeringat dingin.

 **[Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Mahasiswa bernama Halilintar kini sekarang tengah menjadi buronan polisi kampus, dikarenakan ia telah melakukan suatu pembunuhan keji terhadap Dacho. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa Halilintar, mengingat ia adalah Mahasiswa populer...** ** _huek.._** **Jadi, kami mohon kerja sama seluruh Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi di kampus ini. Jika kalian melihat Halilintar, segera hubungi polisi kampus. Dan bagi Halilintar, kau tak bisa kabur. Seluruh akses pintu keluar kampus sudah diblock. Jadi, lebih baik, menyerah sajalah~ hoahm.. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Oh iya, bagi siapa pun yang berhasil membantu menangkapnya, akan diberi hadiah khusus dari Makcik Kantin, lho~]**

 _Siiiingg~_

Hening..

Dan..

1..

2..

3!

"KYAAAAAA HALILINTAR MEMBUNUH DACHOOO?!"

"AKU TIDAK SANGKA HALI SE-YANDERE ITUUUUHHHH!"

"AKU AKAN MENANGKAPNYA DEMI HADIAH MAKCIK KANTIN!"

"TADI AKU LIHAT DIA DI AYUNAN BELAKANG KAMPUS!"

"SERBUUUU!"

Derap langkah puluhan mahasiswa yang terdengar seperti derap kaki ribuan kuda mendekat ke arah Taufan dan Halilintar, yang kini panik bukan kepalang.

"Bagaimana ini Hal—HOOOOIIII! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUUU!"

Taufan meneriaki Halilintar yang sudah mengambil langkah seribu terlebih dahulu. Kerumunan mahasiswa yang kini sudah terlihat itu membuat Taufan mau tak mau mengikuti langkah—ralat, pelarian sang penyuka petir berwarna merah itu.

"ITU DIA! KEJAAAAAARRRRR!"

GROAAAA!

"UWAAAAAA!"

Dengan kekuatan bulan—ralat, dengan kecepatan kilat, Halilintar –yang diikuti Taufan– kabur menghindari kumpulan mahasiswa yang entah kenapa lebih terlihat seperti zombie yang kelaparan dan siap memakanmu sampai tak bersisa. Muahahahaha! ...

Ehem! Back To The Story.

Semua mahasiswa yang ditemuinya di lorong seperti sudah menunggunya dan siap menangkapnya. Halilintar dengan sigap dan fleksibel melenggang ke kanan dan ke kiri bak penari balet profesional.

Jatuh sudah harga dirinya.. hiks..

Dan Taufan...

"UWAAAAAA TOLONG AKU HALILINTAAAAAARRR!"

Tertangkap dengan mudah oleh para mahasiswa.

"HAHAHAHA! KAU PASTI BERKOMPLOT DENGANNYA KAN?!"

"TIDAK, TIDAK! PERCAYALAH PADAKU!"

"SUDAHLAH, MENGAKU SAJA!"

"SUDAH! SERET DIA KE POS POLISI KAMPUS!"

"AAAAA HALILINTAAAAARRRR!"

Halilintar melirik sejenak, lalu lanjut berlari dengan inner yang menangis. _'Semoga kau selamat, Fan..'_

Halilintar meningkatkan kecepatan berlarinya. Sampai daun yang baru saja disapu oleh tukang sapu langsung terbang dan berantakan.

"HEI KAU, HALILINTAAAAAAARRR! BERESKAN KEMBALI SEMUA DAUN KERING INIIIIII!"

"UWAAAAAA! MAAF, PAKCIK!"

"KEMARI KAU, ANAK NAKAAAAAALLL!"

Bertambah sudah orang-orang yang mengincar mahasiswa dengan ciri khas petir merahnya tersebut.

"TANGKAP DIAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

"UWAAAA LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAAAASSSS!"

"SUDAH, DIAM KAU!"

Kini mari kita melihat nasib Taufan sejenak, para Reader. Kini orang yang paling dekat dengan Halilintar itu kakinya tengah ditarik –dengan sadisnya—oleh para mahasiswa menuju pos polisi kampus.

Dan kalian tahu seberapa jauh ia sudah diseret?

50 METER!

Ya ampun, tabahkanlah hati Taufan..

Dan akhirnya, penderitaan yang diberikan oleh salah satu senior Taufan berakhir sudah. Walaupun, yah.. kau tahu lah.. siapa yang sudah menanti Taufan selanjutnya.

"Air! Kami bawakan hasil buruan kami."

 _'WTF! Apa-apaan hasil buruan?!'_

"Hmm?" Orang yang dipanggil Air itu melirik ke arah Taufan dari kursi beroda di pos polisi kampus tersebut. Mata birunya kemudian beralih pada mahasiswa yang tadinya beramai-ramai menyeret Taufan. "Sepertinya kau salah orang, bung.. Atau matamu itu sudah rabun? Berapa minusmu? Biar aku buatkan kacamatanya.."

Sontak para mahasiswa tersebut naik pangkat—eh, naik darah. "HEI HEI! DENGARKAN DULU!"

Air menguap lebar. "Hoaahmm.. dengar apa? Dengar kamu nyanyi 'Alamat Asli'?"

"Grrrr...!"

"Sudah, sudah.. biar aku yang ngomong deh.." Seseorang dengan name tag 'Upin bin Ipin' maju ke hadapan Air –yang tengah memasang muka sombong—. "Dia kan teman dekatnya Hali. Siapa tau dia tau sesuatu tentang pembunuhan Dacho. Atau mungkin.. dia ikut membunuh Dacho!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Air menengok malas pada orang disampingnya yang memekik seperti perempuan yang baru masuk masa puber. "..Sudah minum obat, Solar?"

"Ehem! Maaf, lanjutkan.."

Mata Air kembali menatap Upin. "Hmm.. benar juga. Mungkin dia juga terlibat." Air lalu melirik 2 orang yang ada di pojok pos polisi kampus. "Thorn! Api!"

Thorn dan Api yang tengah asyik main congklak langsung berdiri tegap. "Siap!"

"Ikat Taufan sekarang. Paling gak, sampai Hali ketangkap deh.."

"Oke!"

"Huweeee aku gak bersalaaaahhh!"

"..Kalo bisa, mulutnya ditutup lakban atau disumpel kaos kaki.."

"Oke!"

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

"HEI KAU! BERHENTIIII!"

"KALIAN SIBUK SEKALI SIH MENGEJARKUUUU!"

Pemuda yang punya harga diri yang terlampau tinggi tersebut kini tengah ngos-ngosan kabur dari para zombie lapar yang tak habis-habis staminanya.

Lorong kampus yang biasanya sepi itu kini dipenuhi dengan suara derap kaki ratusan mahasiswa. Halilintar menengok ke kelas-kelas yang ia lewati. Dan...

Semua kelas itu kosong melompong.

Lah, kok?

Ya kosong. Pada ngejar Halilintar semua sih..

Terus dosennya?

Dosennya.. ya ikut ngejar juga. Tawaran hadiah dari Makcik Kantin ternyata sangat menggiurkan.

"HALILINTAAAAARRR! KAMU GAK AKAN SAYA KASIH NILAI BAGUUUSSS!"

"AAAA BAPAK KEJAAAMMM!"

Halilintar –dan para pengejar hadiah Makcik Kantin— akan sampai pada perempatan lorong kampus yang gelap tersebut. Bola lampu 10 wat muncul di atas kepala Halilintar, dan pemuda merah-hitam itu langsung memecut larinya sampai para pengejar di belakangnya melotot kaget.

"Wuiidih.. cepet amat tu anak!"

"Cepaaaattt!"

 _Drap drap!_

Kini sampailah mereka pada perempatan lorong. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung mengambil arah lurus. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri lorong, sesosok makhluk bermata merah tengah tertawa nista dengan wajah bahagia.

 _'Hahaha! Aku selamat! Hahahaha!'_

Halilintar bersandar di dinding, diam-diam merayap—eh, diam-diam ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Makhluk berhijab pink itu melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati sampai langkah kakinya tak terdengar.

"Kau kah itu, Hali?"

"Uwaaa!"

Dengan tidak elitnya –dan harga diri yang jatuh seketika—, Halilintar terjungkal kaget. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menatap datar makhluk yang baru saja terjungkal di depannya.

Halilintar yang terjungkal langsung bangun, untuk mempertahanakan harga dirinya yang tersisa. Dirinya berdehem pelan, sebelum matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Waaaa! Yaya?!"

"Ya, ini aku." Yaya mendengus sedikit sebal. Rupanya, daritadi makhluk tak tau diri ini tak mengenalinya?

"Heh, Author! Siapa yang lo sebut 'makhluk tak tau diri' hah?!"

Ups, maaf Hali...

Back To The Story.

Halilintar menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang kebetulan sedang gatal. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini?"

"Yah.. kau tak perlu tau." Yaya menghela nafas sejenak. "Hei, Hali."

"Hm?"

"Kita perlu bicara."

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai 2 insan yang sedang berada di atap sekolah.

Yaya berdiri membelakangi Halilintar, yang kini sedang memperbaiki letak topinya. Yaya memandang hamparan langit yang luas, sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Hei, Hali... Apa benar.. kau yang membunuh Dacho?"

Halilintar terkejut, namun Yaya tak melihat reaksinya tersebut. "Uh.. apa maksudmu, Yaya? Aku tak-,"

"Sudahlah, Halilintar! Mengaku saja!" Yaya berbalik, menatap iris merah Halilintar. "Semua bukti mengarah padamu! Kau cemburu gara-gara aku dekat dengan Dacho, 'kan?"

Tatapan Halilintar yang biasanya tajam kini berubah jadi sendu. Dan Yaya melihatnya, sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kenapa? Kau.. ternyata beneran kejam.."

"He-hei." Halilintar panik melihat Yaya yang mulai menangis. Dan ia semakin terkejut melihat Yaya mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"Ha-halo. Kau sudah di depan pintu atap? Ya, Hali di sini kok."

 _'HA?!'_

BRAK.

Halilintar membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolahnya. Di sana, keluarlah seseorang yang memakai topi biru yang menutupi wajahnya, namun senyumnya masih terlihat.

Di belakangnya muncul 2 orang lagi yang masing-masing bermata hijau dan kuning. Semuanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka bertiga melangkah maju. Lalu perlahan muncul orang lain yang cukup banyak dari belakang mereka.

Semuanya juga tersenyum penuh makna. Membuat Halilintar merinding setengah mati.

Pemuda bertopi biru yang kita ketahui sebagai Air, mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata biru mudanya terlihat. Matanya tampak berkilat penuh arti.

"Sekarang..." Halilintar mulai berfirasat buruk. Telunjuk kanan Air menunjuk tepat ke arah halilintar. "TANGKAP DIAAAAAA!"

"HEYAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

GUBRAK!

"A-aduduh.. menyingkir dari tubuhkuuuu! Aaaaaa!"

Halilintar memberontak di bawah orang-orang yang menindihnya. Dan Halilintar rasa, mereka semua punya berat di atas 60 kg dan tulangnya sebentar lagi akan remuk.

Tangan Halilintar yang berada di atas kepalanya yang menyembul di bawah tumpukan mahasiswa tersebut langsung diikat oleh Solar.

"Sekarang, ayo kita bawa dia ke pos. Taufan juga sudah menunggumu di sana, Hali." Halilintar menangis dalam hati. "Sidang kasus pembunuhan Dacho akan dimulai sore hari nanti."

Dan kini...

Mari kita berdo'a untuk kelancaran jalannya sidang Halilintar nanti.

Yah... moga aja sidangnya gak sampai 21 kali. Kayak sidang kopi itu loh XDD

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **A/N : Ochandy disini para Readerr~!**

 **Holla, akhirnya chapter dua terselesaikan, beri tepukkan yang gemuruh XD Bagaimana Readers? Apakah kalian mau menjadi saksi persidangan atas kasus pembunuhan oleh Halilintar? Nantikan chapter depan oke *ngedip XD jika ada kata-kata yang terlebih ane mohon maap, kami sudahi dengan salam sejahtera *ngidupin kembang api / Readers : -,-**

 **Love**

 **~Ochandy & IntonPutri ice Diamond~**


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang pemuda berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju aula sekolah, lengan kanannya mengapit sebuah buku tentang 'Undang-Undang & Hukum'. Iris emasnya melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 03.45, berarti lima belas menit lagi sidang akan dimulai.

"Akan aku buktikan kau bersalah, Halilintar..."

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **The Dacho's Death**

 **Fanfic collab by : IntonPutri Ice Diamond and Ochandy**

 **Chapter 3 (End)**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

Aula kampus yang kini menjadi ruang sidang serba guna tersebut penuh dengan suara dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa kampus. Mulai dari mahasiswa yang menjerit tak percaya, mahasiswi maso yang fangirlingan, dan tangisan bombay Taufan..

"HUWEEEEE AKU TIDAK BERSALAAAAHHH LEPASKAN AKUUUUHHH!"

"Diam!" Thorn mulai kesal dengan Taufan yang sedari tadi menangis. Mungkin kalau Taufan tidak diikat, ia sudah menangis berguling-guling..

Halilintar hanya facepalm melihat makhluk di sebelahnya. "Hei, kau tidak akan mati kok.." Taufan mendellik pada Halilintar.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!"

"Kok aku?!"

"Hei sudahlah! Semua orang melihat kalian saat ini!" Halilintar dan Taufan tetap melanjutkan perdebatannya dalam keadaan terikat dan dipandang ribuan pasang mata-, Ehm, mungkin itu terlalu banyak-, puluhan pasang mata.

"Huweee aku pasti bakalan matiiiiii!" Dengan wajah malas, Halilintar melirik Taufan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak akan mati!"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Eh?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh pada landak ungu yang baru saja masuk aula tersebut. semua bergidik merasakan aura yang keluar darinya. Apalagi paras tampannya itu dihiasi dengan seringai lebar.

"Kan kupastikan, KALIAN AKAN DIBERI HUKUMAN MATI." Sontak Taufan berkeringat dingin.

"Kumat lo Fang? Serem amet?" Tanya Taufan bergidik ngeri.

"Hukuman mati? Yang benar saja," Ujar Halilintar dengan nada mengejek.

"Lihat saja, akan aku pastikan kalian berdua is det. Dan kalian, fans-fansnya petir merah! akan ku buat kalian beralih menjadi fansku muahahaha, dan aku FANG akan jadi mahasiswa paling populer sejagat alam, hahhaha..." Gelak tawa Fang mengalahkan nyanyian kuntilanak.

"Dasar maniak populer," Semua yang ada disana memandanginya dengan 'krik... krik...'

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu hah?"

Halilintar memandang Fang dengan remeh. "Ceh, kayak bisa aja nyaingin aku. Aku ini udah ganteng, pinter, kuat lagi."

Sejak kapan Hali jadi kepedean ya? Biar itu rahasia kami berdua Author.

"Jangan lupakan dengan yandere.." Solar tertawa hambar. Sedangkan mahasiswi maso tambah fangirlingan.

Baru saja Taufan ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu aula berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

Kriieet...

Seorang pemuda melempar pandangan bosan sambil berjalan menuju meja kebesarannya.

Trap... trap... trap... ciiit...

pantatnya langsung terhempas ke sebuah kursi dia meletakan buku tebalnya di atas meja. Entah kenapa dia merasa kok ini ruang sidang sunyep amet, kagak ada suara apapun. Pemuda dengan iris emas ini menegakan punggungnya dan menatap heran semua orang yang cengo.

"Kenapa kalian belum ambil posisi?"

Krik...

Krik...

"Kyyaaa hakim Gempa!" semuanya langsung berhamburan ke alam masing-masing.

Gempa yang menyandang gelar mahasiswa hukum terbaik itu lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan palunya. Nana dan Amar Deep duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Baiklah, kali ini sidang pembunuhan Dacho dengan tersangka Halilintar dan Taufan dimulai."

Tok! Tok!

Palu telah di ketukkan, membuat Halilintar dan khususnya Taufan tegang.

"Ini laporan pengaduannya yang mulia..." Air memberikan beberapa berkas kasus Halilintar. Gempa mengambil berkas utama lalu membacanya seksama.

"Baiklah, kita akan menghadirkan saksi pertama yaitu makcik kantin..." seru Gempa. Wanita yang berbadan gempal itu pun muncul dengan polesan make up yang super menor.

'Ini mak cik mau pergi kondangan kali yak?' batin Gempa miris. Makcik kantin pun langsung duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah, berdasarkan hasil laporan pihak Kepolisian Universitas Pulau Rintis, makcik kantin membuat pengaduan perihal kematian Dacho yang terbunuh secara misterius dan dalang ini semua adalah terdakwa Halilintar. Pertanyaan saya, kenapa mak cik sangat yakin sekali kalau Halilintar yang telah membunuh kesayangan makcik itu?"

"Firasat wanita, nak. Pasti bener." Makcik kantin menjawab dengan wajah yakin.

Krik krik... Krik krik...

"FIRASAT WANITA? APA-APAAN ITU?!" Gopal mencak-mencak. Ia berusaha membela kliennya tersebut. "Logislah sedikit, Makcik! Jangan menuduh Halilintar hanya karena firasat wanita! Itu sangatlah tidak logis! Apa Makcik melihat Halilintar melakukannya secara langsung? Tidak kan?!"

Ying mulai naik darah.

Mak cik kantin yang melihatnya langsung cengengesan.

"Makcik lihat dia kemarin beli pisau lipat di warung Pakcik Burger.."

"Terus?"

"Di film-film kan kalo pembunuh itu biasanya pake pisu lipat nak! JADI SUDAH PASTI DIA PELAKUNYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Halilintar langsung cengo, "Ini mak cik kayaknya korban sinetron."

Ying pun yang menjadi pembela Halilintar berusaha membela sang klien.

"Kenapa mak cik yakin sekali? bukankah pak cik burger tu jual hamburger kah?" Ying memberi tatapan menusuk. Mak cik kantin menggigil, peluh dingin bercucuran.

"O-ooo, maaf nak mak cik terlupa kalau pak cik burger tu jual hamburger saja.."

Semua yang ada di ruang sidang itu jawdrop berjamaah. "Haduh Makcik.. Yang benar dikit dong!" Gempa memijat kepalanya yang sakit melihat semua adegan di depannya ini.

"Errr.. Aha! Makcik tadi pagi sedang pergi ke tempat sampah di sebelah gudang. Lalu, makcik dengar suara seperti teriakan Dacho.. Hiks.. makcik sedih kalo ngingatnya huwaaaaaa!"

Gopal panik, Fang yang tengah memasang tampang sok cool hanya teriak dalam hati. 'Ini Ff apa sinetron sih?!'

Alis Ying bertaut, lalu iris biru yang ditutupi kacamata bulatnya melirik Gopal. "Apakah mak cik yakin itu suara teriakan Dacho?" tanya Gopal.

"Makcik... makcik... Makcik yakin nak! Huwaaaa Dacho tu udah kayak anak makcik itu sendiriiii... hiks hiks..." Fang rada senyum gak jelas, Gopal langsung muncul di sebelah fang.

"Kau ngapa senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu? Abis obat?"

Fang kaget, semua orang di persidangan memandangnya aneh. "Apa lihat-lihat!?" kata Fang judes.

"Silahkan lanjutkan Yang Mulia Hakim..." Fang mengalihkan topik. Gempa jadi bingung sendiri lihat mak cik kantin yang nangis kejang-kejang.

"Err baiklah, karena suasana hati mak cik kantin tengah buruk, kita panggil saksi selanjutnya.."

Sesosok pria uhukpendekuhuk masuk. Rambutnya berwarna hijau dengan headphone yang baru ia beli untuk ia pamerkan di persidangan –walau gak ngaruh.

"HAHAHAHAHAH HALILINTAR BENTAR LAGI PASTI DAPET HUKUMAN HAHAH-" Halilintar langsung memberinya tatapan _tertawa-lagi-kau-mati_. "Ehem! Maaf.."

"Baiklah, Adu-du... Karena kau adalah mahasiswa yang paling rajin dan selalu datang pukul 05.40, apakah kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sekolah?"

"Hei hei!" Taufan interupsi. "Kan kejadiannya itu pagi! LAH DIA KAN DATENGNYA JAM 5 SOREEE!"

"Dimana kau tahu kalau Adu-du datang jam 5 sore semalam?" tanya Gempa.

"Oh. Jadi kau tahu kejadiannya pagi ya?" Fang menyeringai. Taufan meneguk ludahnya begitu iris Halilintar menatapnya tajam _setajam silet~_

"EH-EEHH.. BUKAN GITU MAKSUDKU!" Taufan mencak-mencak.

"Lalu, apa yang Hali lakuin ke Dacho pas pagi tadi ha?!" Fang muka serius, serem- eh.

"Hei hei! Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu ke Taufan?! Taufan kan belum tentu ikut ngebunuh Dacho kan?! Dan Hali juga belum terbukti bersalah!" Gopal ikut mencak-mencak.

"Terus kenapa dia tahu kalau kejadiannya pagi-pagi heh?" muka sinis Fang muncul.

"Terus kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan menyudutkan Taufan heh? tugasmu itu hanya sebagai jaksa penuntut umum, ingat JAKSA PENUNTUT UMUM!"

"NAH ITU KAU TAU! AKU INI YA KERJAANNYA NUNTUT ORANG!"

"STOOOOPPPP!" Gempa berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian mau aku keluarin dari ruang sidang? Atau sekalian dari kampus?" Gempa menyeringai.

"Iya sih iyaaa.. yang anak rektor.." Gempa lalu tertawa bahagia.

"EHEM!" Pria berkacamata dengan nametag Amar Deep yang duduk di sebelah Gempa menghentikan perdebatan GaJe yang terjadi tadi. "Bisa tidak kita kembali ke topik awal dan tidak membuat keributan?"

Fang langsung duduk kembali dan memasang tampang coolnya yang sudah tak berguna lagi sekarang.

"Baiklah.." Wanita di sebelah Gempa dengan nametag Nana itu ikut bersuara. "Dari keterangan saksi mata, Dacho terbunuh di gudang kampus. Dan dari pengakuan tersangka.. yang tidak disengaja.. Dacho terbunuh pada waktu pagi hari tadi."

"Apa itu benar, Taufan?" Nana melirik pemuda bertopi miring yang telah mengeluarkan seember peluh dingin(?).

Taufan melirik Halilintar sejenak -yang tengah menatapnya tajam- lalu menatap Nana kembali. "I-iya... itu benar.."

Halilintar berdehem, Taufan menatap sahabatnya itu ragu sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Apakah kalau aku mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur, kalian tidak akan menghukumku?" Tanya Taufan takut-takut.

Gempa sedikit menyeringai. "Yah.. tergantung kalau kau bersalah atau tidak.." Halilintar yang melihat Taufan seperti ingin mengungkapkan semuanya bergumam pelan supaya hanya Taufan yang mendengar. "Cobalah kau buka mulut, kau akan kucincang jika aku bebas nanti.."

Gleek, Taufan menelan ludah pahitnya. "Ta-tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun..." Pemuda ini berusaha menyakinkan Gempa, dia tak peduli kalau Halilintar akan membunuhnya juga suatu saat nanti.

Fang kini ikut menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, buktikan dengan memberikan kesaksianmu disini.." Halilintar kini berpeluh dingin. Iris rubynya memandang liar kesana kemari. Ancamannya pada Taufan dirasanya tak mempan.

"A-aku punya satu permintaan... Apakah setelah aku berkata yang sejujur-jujurnya nanti keselamatanku terjamin?" Taufan meringis tatkala Halilintar menginjak kaki kirinya sekuat mungkin.

"Ooo, jadi ini wujud aslimu Taufan? Penikung!" Desis Halilintar pelan

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Thorn yang tepat berdiri di sebelah Halilintar mendengar sedikit ucapan Halilintar. "Tidak ada.."

"Hmm.. keselamatan ya?" Gempa tampak berpikir sejenak. "Oh.. maksudmu keselamatanmu yang mungkin akan terancam oleh Halilintar?" Taufan mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja Taufan! Bahkan aku sendiri yang akan menjamin keselamatanmu jika memang benar CALON MANTAN KEKASIHKU itu terbukti bersalah!" seorang wanita berbalut hijab pink muncul dengan aura gelapnya.

Halilintar terkejut, begitu mendengar bahwa Yaya sudah berencana untuk memutuskannya. Dan sekaligus cemburu.. karena... you know lah..

"Te-terima kasih Yaya.. Kau memang CALON PACARKU yang terbaik.."

"Hoi hoi! Apa yang kau maksud calon pacarmu hah?!"

"E-eh..."

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Halilintar ragu, "Huft..." dia menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menatap Yaya penuh arti. "Jadi begini cara kalian semua padaku," ujarnya lirih.

"Yaya, jika kau memang ingin aku berkata jujur, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti dan memahami sifatku..." Tatapan tajam yang selalu terpancar dari mata rubynya berubah menjadi sendu.

'ini sidang atau akting drama sih?' Batin Gempa bertanya-tanya

Yaya terdiam. "Kau Taufan, katakanlah... Aku tidak akan marah, sungguh..."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Halilintar benar-benar diam, tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya terdengar bunyi hembusan nafasnya yang teratur.

"Baiklah Taufan, kau bisa mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur sekarang. Aku tidak ingin sidang ini berlangsung sebanyak 21 kali juga seperti sidang kopinya Jeng Ika..." Gempa menyudahi acara dramanya.

"Waktu itu..."

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _"Hei kau Halilintar!" Halilintar menoleh pada pemuda beriris shappire di sebelahnya. "Ngapain mau ke kampus pagi-pagi gini? Pake maksa lagi!" Halilintar langsung menatap tajam Taufan._

 _"Diamlah! Kau berisik sekali.. Ikuti saja aku." Taufan yang tidak mau cari mati pun hanya mengikuti Halilintar dari belakang._

 _5 menit kemudian, Halilintar dan Taufan menghentikan langkah mereka di depan sebuah ruangan. Di atas pintu ruangan itu tertulis 'Ruang Praktek'._

 _"Hei, Hali.. ngapain kita ke sini?" Halilintar tak menjawab Taufan, lalu langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut._

 _Di ruangan tersebut, terdapat Dacho yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dan dengan seringai seram di wajah, Halilintar mencekik leher Dacho dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan._

 _"Halilintar apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau bisa membunuhnya tahu!" Cegat Taufan._

 _"Aku memang akan melakukan hal itu padanya..." Halilintar menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. "Ambilkan tali, dan ikut aku ke gudang!"_

 _"EH? KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA?!" Taufan terkejut begitu mendengar pernyataan Halilintar._

 _"Sudah, cepat! Ambilkan atau kau ingin kuhajar sekarang?"_

 _Taufan yang ketakutan langsung saja menuruti Halilintar dan segera mencari tali. Setelah menemukannya, Taufan langsung bergegas menuju gudang._

 _"Ah kau datang.. Lama sekali." Halilintar menyeringai. "Mana talinya?"_

 _"I-ini.." Dengan tangan gemetar, Taufan menyerahkan tali tersebut pada Halilintar._

 _"Halilintar, ini berbahaya... Membunuhnya sama dengan kau mencari celaka!"_

 _"I don't care about that..."_

 _"Jika Yaya lebih dekat dengan Dacho, maka segala cara akan aku lakukan untuk menyingkirkannya..." Pemuda beriris ruby itu tersenyum licik._

"Aku sudah mencegahnya... Tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku, dia terlalu cemburu dengan Dacho sampai-sampai mata hatinya tertutup. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi pagi itu juga Halilintar menorehkan pisau lipatnya ke leher Dacho. Hiks.. hiks... aku bukan sahabat yang baik, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya..." Taufan menangis(?).

Api yang ada di sebelah Taufan ikut menenangkannya. "Sudahlah.. kau tidak bersalah kok."

"Eh? Be-benarkah?" Taufan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Benar." Gempa ikut bersuara. "Kau dipaksa untuk membantunya karena kau diancam. Jadi, kau tidak bersalah.."

Taufan merasa lega, namun dia khawatir melihat sahabatnya yang masih diam tak bersuara. "Maafkan aku, Halilintar..." Gumamnya lirih.

"Tidak apa," Sahut Halilintar singkat.

"Gempa? Aku harap kau tidak menghukum Halilintar dengan berat..." Ucap Taufan, walaupun dia tahu pasti keinginannya tidak akan terkabul. Baru saja Gempa akan membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba,

"TIDAK BISA! SEORANG PEMBUNUH HARUS DIHUKUM MATI!" Mak cik kantin muncul berteriak histeris

"Benar itu makcik!" Fang berdiri dari kursinya. "Halilintar harus dihukum mati!"

"EH? MANA BISA BEGITU?!" Taufan ikut bersuara. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan teman baik- ehem temannya itu harus dihukum mati. "HALILINTAR! BICARALAH! BELA DIRIMU!" Halilintar yang tadinya menunduk, menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kalau Yaya sudah kecewa padaku, apa gunanya aku membela diriku?"

"Eh?"

Sontak semua orang yang ada di ruang sidang dadakan itu terdiam.

"Kalau aku harus membela diri apa yang harus aku bela? lagi pula memang aku yang membunuh Dacho..." Sambungnya kembali menunduk.

"TIDAK HALILINTAR! JANGAN SEPERTI ITU!" Taufan histeris. Kemana Halilintar yang dia kenal? Ying dan Gopal selaku pengacara Halilintar mencari akal.

"Hm, kita belum temukan alat bukti. Taufan bilang Halilintar membunuhnya dengan pisau lipat, tanpa alat bukti kita tidak bisa menuduh bahkan menghukumnya!" seru Ying.

"kau mau membela apalagi Ying? Taufan sudah mengatakan semuanya..." Fang berargumen.

"Bisa jadi dia hanya mengarang. Mana alat buktinya?" Ying bersikeras. Halilintar mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi memperlihatkan sebuah pisau lipat berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering.

"Ha-halilintar..." Taufan tergagap.

"INI! SEKARANG HUKUMLAH AKU DAN BUNUH SEKALIAN AGAR KALIAN PUAS!"

Semuanya terdiam, semua polisi kampus terbelalak, bahkan Fang langsung runtuh imej cool-nya karena mulutnya ternganga tak percaya dengan ucapan Halilintar barusan.

Yaya pun hanya terdiam sambil menatap nanar Halilintar. 'Aku jadi gak tega...'

Gempa pun melotot sedikit, tercengang akan pengakuan Halilintar yang diluar dugaannya.

Pengakuan Halilintar kali ini sangatlah mengejutkan. Hanya karena seorang Yaya, ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang tak terduga.

Atau memang dia yang baru tahu kalau berandalan kampus ini ternyata orang yang jujur? Entahlah...

Kepala Gempa mulai pusing sekarang. Drama di depannya benar-benar akan seterkenal drama korea jika dimasukkan tv.

"Ehm..." Gempa bergumam untuk mencairkan suasana. "Baiklah kalau begitu, apa motif pembunuhanmu itu? Apa kau punya masalah dengan Dacho saat dia masih hidup?" Tanya pemuda beriris karamel itu.

Halilintar menatapnya datar, dan akhirnya mata ruby itu mulai meruncing, "Harus aku jawab?" tanyanya terdengar sinis. "Ku rasa tidak ada yang percaya dengan jawabanku," Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman mematikan di wajahnya. Diliriknya CALON MANTAN KEKASIHNYA sejenak lalu menghembuaskan nafas berat.

"Aku.. hanya menginginkan perhatian Yaya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitas kampusnya. Aku juga cemburu... Dacho ternyata bisa lebih mengambil perhatiannya.." Yaya terdiam. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Bahkan Yaya seolah menganggapku tidak pernah ada, terlebih jika dia bersama Dacho, aku sempat berfikir sebenarnya yang menyandang gelar kekasihnya itu aku atau dia?"

WOW, mungkin itu satu kata yang melukiskan semua fikiran disana. Mungkin itu kalimat terpanjang dan terjujur yang keluar dari mulut berbisa seorang Halilintar.

"WHAAAEEE JADI MOTIFNYA CUMA KARENA CEMBURU?!" Gempa langsung mencium lantai diiringi Fang dan yang lainnya.

Taufan hanya diam duduk sambil memperhatikan tingkah semua orang di sana. "Kalian kira apa?"

"Tobat aku, tobat.."

"Dunia sudah mau kiamat- eh eh maaf tapi jangan pukul dong!"

"Kamu kalo ngomong jangan aneh-aneh! Kalo beneran, aku lempar kamu ke gelombang tsunaminya!"

Tok tok!

"Semuanya, harap tenang. Persidangan sedang berlangsung." Gempa mengetuk sedikit palunya ke meja hakim.

Iris Gempa menatap ruby manik itu sendu, "Kau tega sekali, padahal Dacho itu baik." Air mata mulai menggenangi mata hakim muda tersebut. Akhirnya setetes air bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya. "KE-KENAPA KAU SAMPAI HATI MEMBUNUHNYA?! KAN LEBARAN UDAH LEWAT!"

Krik krik.. Krik krik...

"Hah?" Satu ruangan itu hanya melongo. "Apa hubungannya sama lebaran?"

Gempa menghapus air matanya dengan tissu pemberian Nana, "Hiks... hiks... ya ada lah hubungannya. Kan kalau lebaran itu banyak yang disembelih terlebih ayam sejenis Dacho, dagingnya kan enak..." Jawab Gempa dengan tampang tak berdosa alias masih suci.

Wuuusss~

Hening sekali lagi.

"Tunggu tunggu," Seorang mahasiswa berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau bilang, Dacho itu ayam?"

"Iya.. Dacho itu ayam."

Krik krik.. krik—

"APAAAAAA?!"

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL?!"

"SEMUA READER JADI SALAH PAHAAAAAMMM!"

"GAAAAHHH KENAPA AKU HARUS HADIR DI DALAM FANFIC INIIIIHHH?!"

"HEI TENANG SEDIKIT DONG!"

"DIAM KAU, LANDAK UNGU!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT LANDAK UNGU?!"

"SIAPA LAGI?! KAU TIDAK SADAR HAH KALAU RAMBUTMU ITU SEPERTI BULU LANDAK!"

"HEY MATA JULING! SEBELUM KAU MELEDEKKU LIHAT MATAMU ITU DULU!"

"APA-APAAN INI!" teriak seorang mahasiswi menjambak rambutnya.

Sementara, dalam kericuhan yang amat sangat Halilintar merasakan pipinya disentuh dengan amat lembut, "Maafkan aku, hiks... hiks..." Yaya terisak di bahu kekasihnya itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menyadari bahwa selama ini dia kurang perhatian pada Halilintar. Halilintar tersnyum tipis lalu mengusap lembut kepala yang berbalut hijab tersebut.

"Jadi apa hukumanku?" Tanyanya getir.

Yaya menghentikan tangisannya, dia melirik tajam dua orang mahasiswi yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop masing-masing.

"Aku rasa dua author sableng itu perlu dihajar." ujar yaya dengan senyuman mematikan. Menyadari tingkah Yaya, sifat Yandere Halilintar muncul.

"Teman-teman..." panggil Yaya. Semua pasang mata langsung melihat ke arahnya. Yaya tersenyum licik sebelum akhirnya melirik dua mahasiswi tadi.

Paham dengan jalan fikiran Yaya mereka semua mengangguk dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAA TOLONG AKU HELAUUUUUUU!"

"KAKAK! HELEP MEEE!"

KYAAAAAAAA

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **TAMAT**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **Air : Baiklah.. karena dua author itu lagi dikeroyok-, hoamm.. maka kami dari Polisi Kampus akan mewakili mereka..**

 **Api : Hehe~ Terimakasih telah men-support author untuk melanjutkan Fanfic ini~! Hehe, mereka seneeeenngg banget bisa dapat dukungan dari kalian semua!**

 **Thorn : O iya, sebenernya Ff ini udah jadi emm.. mungkin kira-kira seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ffn author IntonPutri gak bisa dibuka. Tapi syukurlah sudah ditemukan solusinya sehingga bisa dibuka lagi!**

 **Solar : Baiklah, kami selaku perwakilan dari author mengucapkan banyaakk terimakasih untuk semuanyaaa~! Juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung. Percayalah, ini hanya candaan dan tidak benar-benar serius.**

 **Air : Sekian, terimakasih.**

 **IntonPutri : UWAAA TOLONG AKUUUU!**

 **Ochandy : GYAAAA AMPUN AMPUN AAAAAA!**

 **All Characters : SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI~~!**


End file.
